


Try Me

by GuileandGall



Series: Deification of the Condemned [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Ravi, and Johnny have been spending a great deal of time with one another. A reward for Matt ends up highlighting the fact that there might be something more to it all than any of them were previously aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lore and Chy for all their help. They are amazing. And Lore thank you for the encouragement it was truly appreciated.

**Try Me**

**-1-**

Matt glanced at the message on his tablet. The name of the sender set his pulse to racing, and by the time he read the entire the message he was sure Kinzie could hear his heart hammering against his rib cage from across the room. What made it worse was that Ravi's letter said that they had to wait for Johnny to get back. A quick look at the console confirmed that he was still four hours out.

 _Four hours_.

His breathing quickened at the thought. This had been Matt’s idea. He had asked about it. Ravi had let him make all the arrangements and he even got to go to the fitting, which left him almost excited as he was now.  Miller quickly found himself unable to sit still. Shifting in his chair, he tried to concentrate on the screen, but all his mind centered on a nondescript box conjured in his imagination. What color was it? White maybe? That would be interesting, totally innocent and innocuous looking. Or black? Dark and mysterious, suggestive of the contents. Perhaps it would just be a plain brown cardboard, tied with twine, looking ordinary and of no consequence.

The tightness in his lower abdomen caused him to lean forward, shifting again. The shift caught his ill-timed erection the wrong way and left him wriggling another direction. "What the hell, Matt?" he whispered at himself in a voice that even he could barely hear.

The mere thought of the box had him throbbing, he hadn’t even considered the contents or what would happen once he opened that gift.

"Matthew."

Instinctively, he closed his eyes as his head tipped back slightly in a soft sigh. The voice was calm, inviting, dripping deliciously with that seductive tone Ravi mastered. Matt wondered if he could come to her voice alone; there were times when he was sure it was completely possible.

His pulse was palpable, thrumming through his veins with a familiar intensity. It felt like that the first time Ravi propositioned him. Hell, he had been sitting in that very chair. Her accent drawled smoothly, pure temptation, dripping with sex. The way she had leaned into him, the floral notes in her perfume pairing with her voice and the look in her light, jade green eyes. He had been breathless and lightheaded the entire time. Even thought he might be hearing things at first.

Then Ravi touched him. A shocking fire like electricity rushed through his body consuming all hint of reason, leaving only instinct and desire in its wake. She fascinated him and he watched her; in a lot of ways he envied Johnny Gat, but not for his skill or prowess. He envied Johnny his beauty and more so because of the relationship he had with Ravi.

Matt could see it in the way they looked at each other, the way Johnny’s hand would commandingly grip her neck to pull her close then soften when he kissed her. There was tenderness in the way he touched her, even when, especially when, dominating Ravi. He could see the freedom in her eyes when she and Gat were together. Even just his hand on her neck could shift all the tension from her body, and the way she looked at him in those moments.

Matt let out a long slow breath. A heavy hand clamping down on his shoulder made him gasp sharply in surprise.

"So this what you do? Stare at a screen breathing hard?" Johnny's tone, meant to be a taunt, made Matt shiver.

Miller could hear the other man's breathing, calm and even, like always. His own breathing quivered when Johnny's thumb grazed his neck. When Matt turned and looked up at the taller man, Gat grinned in the cocky way that suggested he knew exactly what Miller was thinking.

"Oh, I see. She has your present. And she made you wait until I got back."

Matt swallowed the whine that accompanied the firm squeeze of his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a second until the pressure was completely gone.

"Come on, kid. Unless you'd rather wait, that is."

Matt scrambled to his feet with a haste that made Gat chuckle, that deep low rumble made the warmth pooling in Matt's belly flare. "No. I've been waiting for four hours already."

The laughter deepened. "Ravi can be a feisty little minx, can't she? So that would be why you were staring at that console and breathing like you'd been chased?"

"Yeah," he said with a blush.

Again there was that chuckle and it just made Matt tingle. "You're probably not the only one that's spent the last four hours, or longer, thinking about it," Johnny assured as they walked through the corridor.

That thought that Ravi might be as worked up as him outright excited him, intensifying the blush. The anticipation that thrummed through him accumulated with every step.

 

**-2-**

The kid all but skipped through the door, Johnny smirked at the other man's eagerness as he crossed the threshold, though he knew the feeling well . Matt must have sprinted across the room. He sat on the floor next to Ravi, who was perched on the edge of the bed. His hand glided over the knee of her crossed leg as he sucked on that little bone on the inside of her ankle. Gat saw more than enjoyment in those familiar green eyes as she ruffled the kid's hair.

Then she turned that gaze on the man in the doorway. Johnny's heart all but stopped, but then it always did when Ravi looked at him in that way of hers. He could see the growing attachment she had for Matt. Despite that the shy little tilt of her head, the softness in her gaze, and her sweet demure smile—they all belonged to that bashful girl Johnny adored. Only he knew that side of Ravi. Matt had seen it a few times, even partook of it in some subtle ways. But the boss only gave herself over like that to Gat.

He strode across the room with the same confidence he always exuded. The backs of his fingers grazed the slope of her jaw before he firmly gripped the back of her neck. With that familiar hold, her lips parted with a hint of surprise—it was a soft gentle sound. His gesture told her to let go, and that familiar sound confirmed that she had. His kiss was deep, consuming: a claim and a promise all at once.

When Gat broke the kiss, her face turned toward the hand still caressing her cheek. With another quick peck, Johnny released her. This moment was not his to control. Matt asked her for a treat; and Ravi decided he earned the indulgence.

After falling into his chair, Johnny watched Matt nuzzle his way up to Ravi's knee with great tenderness. Blue lips pressed to her knee as bright aqua eyes rose to hers. The young man's plea was clear in his gaze and the quick breaths that had him on the edge of panting.

"Ask for it, kid," Johnny prompted.

It was the first time since they entered the room that Matt looked at Johnny. He could see traces of it, the same look that Miller cast on Ravi—a heady mix of desire and trust that spoke volumes to Gat. Those bold eyes moved back to the woman's face, dropping another kiss on the inside of her knee before quietly saying, "Please."

"Please, what?" Ravi asked.

"May I please have my … your gift?" he said carefully.

Ravi smiled and held the box wrapped in shiny purple paper out to him. Johnny smirked when Matt's eyes widened—it wasn't out of surprise. Hell, the kid had been at the store; hell, he'd chosen everything in that box. That look was pure unadulterated glee, or at least that would be Gat's guess, maybe a touch of excitement and impatience mixed in; if he were to take into account the way Matt ripped through the paper. The kid's breathing came short and fast as he stared at the black gloss box.

Johnny's voice dropped, taking that tone he used on Ravi; the one mixed with authority and calm. "Matt." In that one word, those frantic eyes turned on Johnny, who laid his hand on the back of the kid's neck. The firm squeeze seemed to work on him as well as it did the woman on the edge of the bed. Once Miller's breathing calmed a bit, Gat tipped his chin toward Ravi. "Maybe you should thank her. Earn a little play time," the older man suggested.

The hacker nodded, sliding the box off his lap. "May I?" he asked with a demureness that rivaled that which could be displayed by the woman who gave him leave to touch her.

Gat knew this would distract Matt from his own anticipation. His hand moved slowly over the site of the little blue marks that traveled up Ravi's calf. As he watched, Johnny shifted his hand to Matt’s shoulder. He knew she liked that, having those minute traces of evidence covering her skin. Temporary reminders were Ravi's style—bite marks, those blue lip prints, redness, stinging, sometimes bruises from a feverishly tight grip. She liked to see a mark, feel that twinge of discomfort; she liked to be reminded.

The greedy slurping sound announced Matt's frenzied attempt to leave such a mark on her thigh. Ravi reclined on her elbows, her eyes on the show between her thighs and her hand threading through the kid's raven hair. Her lips parted with that first sighing breath. Johnny moved, leaning on the edge of the bed and lifting her chin. He kissed her, swallowing the little gasps and sighs Matt drew from her. As his hand skimmed along her neck gently, hers moved up his thigh, cupping him through his jeans then moving firmly, intensifying his arousal.

Matt's overzealous nature sometimes grated on Gat, and when Ravi broke their kiss with a shuddering moan that irritation cropped up again. The older man understood the younger felt a need to prove himself, prove his prowess. What Matt did not grasp was that if he left her at the edge, Ravi could get so much more out of it when he finally allowed her to come. And by extension, so could he, or Johnny. Plus, this was the perfect situation to have kept her on edge for.

Even if the other man pushed too fast, Johnny did love that look in her eyes after. That limp softness that overcame her.

"So does he get his reward now?" Gat asked lowly.

Ravi smiled and pecked him. "Yes, he does."

With a trace of exasperation in the slow breath he took, Johnny sat back down unable to stop thinking that if this had been his game, Matt would have been punished and edged within an inch of his sanity. Then, and only then, if he had behaved and earned it, would the kid would have gotten his present. But he and Ravi had different approaches. Additionally, Ravi and Matt, though sharing many, had different proclivities.

 _Like this one_ , Johnny thought as the younger man helped Ravi into the harness, getting the fastenings just right. With her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side and her chin lowered in that way that played off the ravenousness in her green eyes, Gat couldn't help but smile at her. He chuckled darkly when she ran her hand lightly along the length of the purple dildo strapped to her body.

"What do you think?" she asked, her eyes flickering between both men.

Matt whimpered and nuzzled at the curve of her hip.

Johnny nodded then added, "Mine's still bigger."

"We can't take all the mystery out of it, can we now, cher?" Her eyes were on the older man, as she stroked Matt's hair. "You think it's big enough don't you?" she asked, lifting Matt's chin and looking into his eyes.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful," he muttered then bit at the pad of her thumb as it grazed his lips.

"Such a good boy," she said. When she did, he let out a gruff sigh that bordered on a moan. Ravi bent and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

**-3-**

"Your stroke is a little off," Johnny whispered over her shoulder. Ravi hadn't even heard him move. "Am I right Matt?"

The high-pitched groan was indefinite.

"She's being too gentle, isn't she?"

"Yes," the kid muttered shakily.

Johnny tilted his mouth to her ear. "He's like you. He likes his fucking fierce."

"Well, then. Show me," she challenged as she started to pull her hips away from Matt with more than too much attitude when Gat's chest blocked her retreat. Her whimper mirrored Miller's, though the impetus for each sound was wholly different, or maybe it wasn't, she thought for a second.

Johnny's cock rubbed hotly against her hip as he pressed against her. The result made Matt gasp. Gat's hand slid around her waist and he pulled her back against him before another sharp thrust drew a shaky whine from the young man kneeling before her. The deliberateness of the movement Johnny used tempted them both. Pulling her away slowly, Johnny nipped at her ear and sucked at her neck. With the each firm stroke, Matt got louder and shakier. It indicated that Johnny's assessment was dead on.

Rough hands teasing at her breasts, made her hands tighten on Matt's narrow hips. Miller had been pushing back against her movements before Gat's assistance began, offering little suspired encouragements as Ravi tried to meet his expectations. But Johnny had them both reeling. Matt fell into incoherent keening with his face buried in the mattress while his hands were wrapped up in the smooth black sheets.

"Hand me that bottle," Johnny said lowly in her ear.

When Johnny sat back on his heels, she and Matt both whimpered. Hers was a response to the loss of contact; his because her stroke changed.

"Don't stop. Keep it up." Johnny encouraged. "He likes it, don't you, Matt?"

"Oh god, yes," he groaned loudly, a trace of pleading in his voice.

Johnny dragged his tongue up her spine, sending a shiver through her body that drew a response from Matt as well. He bit Ravi's shoulder then set kisses in a weaving line until he set his lips at the center of her back while kneeling low. When the tip of his cock teased her, Ravi's hips rocked forward swiftly in reaction, making Matt keen and shift back against her.

"Oh my," Johnny replied with a taunt in his voice. Repeating his action, he created the chain reaction again. "You don't mind if I help out a little, do you Miller?"

As Gat pressed against her, she bucked into Matt again.

"Yes, please. More."

"This kid reminds me of you more and more every day," Johnny stated with a grin as he moved slowly, pressing his cock into her.

Ravi had always been jumpy about anal sex. It was something that happened every now and then, but this was a first across the board. Matt asked her to fuck him, and now for lack of a better description Johnny was fucking both of them. Her body moved in response to Johnny's motion and Matt's vocalizations. It was strange, erotic, and something she never could have imagined, even when Miller brought up the topic.

When Matt pushed back, groaning as the dildo pressed deeply into him, she would thrust into him with a little roll of her hips before she copied the young man's action. Her hips ground back against Johnny's wantonly and even her moans matched Miller's as Johnny slid into her.

The lanky hacker was greedy, like her, she found as the pace increased. He leaned up, licked his palm and placed his hand between his legs. Ravi gripped his hip with one hand, while her other threaded into Johnny's hair in an attempt to keep his mouth on her neck as he bit, kissed, and sucked at the sensitive skin there. Suddenly the motion shifted, originating with Matt and pressing back into the solid muscle of Johnny, who still managed to guide the other two in their various stages of unraveling.

Quick breaths punctuated by rough groans marked the forceful way the three of them moved in response to one another. Ravi's hands moved over Matt’s back soothingly as he shuddered beneath her. When Johnny smacked the kid's hip, Matt gave a little jump followed by a soft satisfied chuckle as his head turned and he glanced back up at them.

His blues eyes shone so brightly and the lazy grin on his face was too endearing.

"See, just like you. Gets all kittenish when you fuck him right," Gat purred, nipping at her ear. His movements were careful and small, just meant to tease Ravi while she soothed and petted Matt.

After a few relatively still moments the younger man moved, turning and facing Ravi. He held her face in his hands and kissed her almost reverently. Johnny's nose skimmed her spine and his hands moved over her hips searching for the fastenings. Soon there were two sets of hands intent on getting the harness off her.

"Miller," Johnny began. Matt broke the kiss and peeked over her shoulder as Ravi turned, too. "Lend me a hand will you?"

Ravi quivered at the idea of it. Matt crawled across the bed and opened the nightstand drawer.

"Good call, kid," Johnny agreed when the younger man grabbed the small silvery vibe.

There was a renewed eagerness in his movements when Matt returned. Ravi quickly found herself at the mercy of the two of them. Matt's eager mouth tugged at her nipples as Johnny's mouth found hers hotly. The hacker's nimble fingers moved incessantly over her body, nails skimming sensitive regions that made her gasp, pinching, kneading tenderly, caressing softly. Once Johnny's stroke started to close in on the one he had used when he was coaxing her into Matt, the younger man's hands skimmed over Ravi's hip and up her thigh.

A wicked and wanton smirk curved those blue-tinged lips. The look in his eyes was something she was sure he had to have picked up from Johnny. Almost ethereally, his hand teased between her legs.

"She's so wet," Matt said breathlessly.

Ravi fisted a hand tightly in his black hair and gasped when a single clever finger entered her. Her low sigh made Johnny bit her neck and thrust sharply.

"Wonder who's to blame for that kid, me or you?"

Matt wore a smug look of pride when he elicited a similar response with the addition of another finger to the curling motion he made inside her.

"Both," Ravi moaned as the two of them pushed her.

His mouth hovered near her nipple and every teasing lick, every bite and tempting suckle, was punctuated by a firm movement from Johnny, whose chin rested on her shoulder. Gat's teeth sank into her shoulder as Miller kissed his way across her belly.

"I want to make her come," Matt murmured.

"That's just because it’s still a novelty to you. Hearing her beg for it is so much sweeter. But we'll play it your way," Johnny agreed.

Ravi loved that she suddenly had no say, that she was at their mercy, their leisure. Gat's acquiescence brought a pleased and decadent grin to Matt's sweet face. He leaned up and kissed her hard as the humming started. Johnny took long slow strokes into her while Miller moved the vibe over her nipples, her neck. Her hips and up her thighs. He teased around the edges of the lips as his fingers curled in and out of her. When it grazed her clit she shuddered, Ravi grabbed Miller's shoulders, while Johnny gripped her hips.

That's when the teasing ended. Matt wore a determined look. He stared at her, occasionally looking over her shoulder at Johnny. When the hacker's dexterous thumb grazed her bottom lip, Ravi's tongue darted out at it, a hint of saltiness clung to his skin. The soft hum in her throat encouraged him to slip his thumb farther into her mouth. The younger man gasped as she sucked gently at it, her tongue rubbing over the bottom of it.

"Push her," Miller muttered as he stared into her green eyes. "Please, you said she's like me." He smiled, a stunning mix of sweet and lewd. "She likes it fierce."

"Oh, please," Ravi seconded.

The grumble in Johnny's chest made her knees a weaker. Matt's fingers matched the pace Gat set, circling her clit and teasing with his shiny toy. When her hand tightened in his hair and on his shoulder Matt looked up at her. Straightening so he could watch her face as she leaned her head back against the older man behind her.

"She's right there," he gasped hotly with a quick glance at Johnny. The imploring look flashed over the younger man's face before his attention turned back to Ravi. The way he studied her took Ravi by surprise, though it was not the first time she had seen Matt's immersion in what he was doing. It was, however, the first time he had been so keen to watch her at that moment.

The intense combination of the two of them proved too much for her strained resolve. Ravi leaned onto Matt as she succumbed. Johnny's hand chased the tingling sensation up her spine as the two men's motions continued, calling forth every single quiver they could manage. Her mewls resounded in her own ears as she held tightly to Matt's neck, her forehead on his shoulder as her voice echoed between their chests.

A sharp groan issued forth when Johnny's hand tightened on her neck and his teeth sank into her shoulder blade. As she was falling toward that sensation of calm, Gat buried himself in her as he came. Matt's ferocious teasing calmed dramatically, though his hand remained between her legs, petting lightly. Johnny's light touch skimmed her back and belly as both men planted soft kisses on her body and held her between them.

Johnny shifted off the bed first. Matt and Ravi moved up to the head of the bed, she kissed him lightly as she leaned back against his shoulder. When the older man returned, Ravi pulled him into a deep kiss and Johnny settled beside her. Leaning against him, she fitted her head in the hollow near his shoulder and draped a leg over his. Miller followed her, resting his head on her shoulder and trapping Johnny's hand between her back and the younger man's chest. Matt's light touch skimmed along her arm and over the other man's shoulder.

Ravi was content, relaxed, sated, and enjoying being stuck between them. She smiled against Johnny's chest, placing a kiss there when she noticed the fingers of his other hand rest on Matt's elbow. It made her think that their sweet little geek might end up becoming more than just an intriguing addition to their sex life.


End file.
